Family Reunion
by TheWaffleDreamer
Summary: Hermione meets the Grangers after the war. How does everyone react to her and her cousin Natasha being proposed to? How will everyone react to her fiancée? (I know this has been done but I love these fics!)


**The Family Reunion**

 **A/N – Hi everyone! I know the poll said twilight but I really wanted to do this! Anyways, I might start up a new story. It's been hectic with school starting in a few weeks and travelling. Haven't had much time to do stuff :P So.. I'm going to try to change my writing style a bit since what I usually use is a bit childish so if you guys could help me with that, I'd really appreciate it. ANYWAYS, on with the story.**

 **(P.S- Here, Hermione is now 23 ok?)**

It had been four years since the war. A lot had happened since then. Hermione Granger was a healer, Ginny and Harry were aurors and married, Draco Malfoy was heading a law firm and Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini were working together to change prejudices in the wizarding world. But one thing that had changed the most? All of these people were actually really good friends now. They had met when Blaise had been cursed by Lucius Malfoy, who had now been killed. Hermione had been the one to save him and well, a friendship sparked up and a few months later, she and Draco started dating. She had dealt with death eaters, Bellatrix LeStrange and Voldemort himself but one thing she hated?

Family Reunions

Most of her family were stuck up snobs with the exception of a few- Maria, Amber and Natasha from her mother's side and Dean, Sam and Jesse from her dad's. Maria and Amber were younger than her and were starting Harvard in a few months while Natasha was older than her by quite a few years but managed to keep her young looks. Sam, Dean and Jesse had opened up a law firm together and were quite successful. The rest of her family lived off the inherited money.

Right now, she was sitting with her friends and her parents who had thankfully understood her reasons for obliviating them.

"Hermione, you should go! You should invite your friends as well!" Her mom, Helen Granger said. Hermione's friends snickered

"Mrs. Granger, it would be difficult to go if Draco's mum didn't own the hotel and the rest of your family hadn't invited us" Blaise said. Hermione was leaning into Ginny and hiding her face while her friend snickered holding her son and daughter on her lap.

"Mummy, are we invited as well?" The twins asked her. Her son Remus had black hair and green eyes while her daughter Lily was a spitting image of herself; with green eyes of course. They had a look of pure mischief.

"Why of course my little darlings! It would be a shame for you not to go!" she cooed at them. They high-fived each other and ran off to the kitchen where Mr. Granger was having a cup of orange juice.

"So what do you guys suggest? They're going to be mean and we all know it." Hermione miserably stated. She would always be the buck toothed, nerdy, bushy haired girl to them even though everyone else always told her that she was more than that.

"Well, I do know that Natasha has something up her sleeve. She's going to be here in five minutes." Mrs. Granger snorted. At that moment, the doorbell rang and Hermione rushed to open the door. Natasha stood there carrying two suitcases and grinning like the Cheshire cat. She entered the house and shook off her coat.

"Well then! It's nice to see that my little cousin has followed my advice and decided that the rest of our family are idiots!" Natasha said. Everyone stared at her while the twins rocketed out of the kitchen and attached themselves to her legs.

"Natasha! We weren't expecting you so soon!" Hermione said.

"No one expects the storm. Ever." Natasha

"You didn't return my letters! But I've missed you!" Ginny

"Well, at least someone sensible is here" Harry

"We're sensible!" Literally everyone in the house.

"Okay then. So, Amber and the others will see us in the hotel. Good thing Mrs. Malfoy approves of my idea that we should be put on a separate floor than the others. So, do you guys want to drive there or fly there?" Natasha asked. Everyone had a different answer but the majority seemed to want to fly. The rest agreed.

"Since it's in a few days, I suggest we fly out now. Do you guys have your things packed?"

"We do but, how? We need the plane tickets and stuff" Harry

"You do know I have a private plane?" Natasha. Everyone else shook their heads. "Well now you do."

As everyone piled out of the house into her huge car, Draco lingered behind to stay and talk with Natasha about something.

 **Natasha P.o.V**

I saw Malfoy standing on the porch.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Um… I want to know of you'd be okay with me asking Hermione to marry me? I've asked her parents and friends but since I haven't seen you for a long time I couldn't ask you earlier."

"Ferret, I've seen the way you look at each other. You both are in love and if you think I don't approve, you're wrong. I approve very much but invite me to the wedding, ok?" I said. I saw him breathe a sigh of relief. We then rushed off to the cars.

 **~at the airport~**

We walked past everyone else and reached the plane field. When we reached my plane, I saw that it was ready for takeoff. We entered and I went to pilot the plane.

 **~three hours later after reaching the place of reunion (author-chan is sleepy right now. Sorry) ~**

We drove to the hotel which was conveniently located near the beach. Mrs. Malfoy owned the hotel as she realized that the muggle world held many business opportunities. I was an elemental but only Hermione knew that so she had told me about her secret. We entered and saw her conversing with some of the managers. She saw us and grinned widely.

"Natasha! Hermione! I wasn't expecting you here so soon! Unfortunately, there are some problems I have to take care off so I'll just give you your keys and see you later?" she said and gave us the keys. She then rushed off, to where we didn't know. We shrugged and went to our room which was somehow the penthouse.

"So what's the plan?" Ginny

"Well, the rest of them are supposed to arrive tomorrow." Me

"I hate them" Hermione

"Sweetie, it's okay. You are better than them." . The doorbell rang and Hermione and I rushed to the door. It was Mrs. Malfoy. We spent the rest of the day talking.

 **~Next day~**

It was pretty early when I woke up. Only 6 AM. I shrugged and changed into shorts and a shirt. I walked out onto the beach. It was still early so there weren't many people. I heard someone walking towards me. I looked up and saw Hermione. We sat there silently, staring at the waves. Finally we got up and walked back to the hotel.

"Well, if it isn't the fabulous duo." We heard someone say. I turned around and saw Maria, Amber, Dean, Sam and Jesse. We grinned and hugged. We started catching up with the rest of them. They were staying a floor beneath us and had somehow found out that the rest of the family wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow, the day of the reunion. It was lasting quite a few days as one of them had decided to get married. The rest of the day passed by; without anything happening. I was sitting in the reception waiting for someone **(I ship my OC with my other OC so.. I'm sorry?).** Hermione was sitting next to me. She had figured out what was going on and she was okay with it. I saw dark blue hair flash by and before I knew it someone had lifted me up and was spinning me.

Hermione P.o.V

I saw Natasha being spun around. I was grinning, knowing that I had won the bet against Maria. The bet was when she would reveal her suitor. Finally, she faced me with a sheepish grin.

"Hermione meet William Phantom. Will, meet Hermione" she said. He was taller than her and had dark blue hair. I grinned at him and shook his hand. I then turned towards Natasha.

"You know, the rest of our cousins will be lusting after him, right?"

"Yeah well they can't have me. We've… _bonded_ … you could say. She did tell you about the element thing, right?" he asked. I nodded. I understood the basics of how elementals worked and this basically meant that the both of them were off limits.

We went up to the penthouse and everyone was gaping at them. Maria was the first to break it and handed me 20 pounds. I grinned at her while she scowled at me. After that, everything went back to normal and started questioning her. Slowly, her secret was out and everyone was actually okay with that.

"Hermione, how do you feel about marriage?" Malfoy asked. I grinned at him.

"As long as you propose in front of everyone to prove that I wasn't lying when the wedding comes, I'm cool with it." I said. He grinned at me. We turned back and the rest of the evening passed in peace.

 ** _~Next Day~_**

Natasha P.O.V

Everyone was already up and about. I changed into blue denim shorts and a white sleeveless shirt and walked out. We went to the ground floor to get breakfast and surprise surprise! The rest of the family had arrived. I felt Will walking behind me so I felt a bit better. We ignored them and went for breakfast. We had thankfully managed to ignore them until evening. Hermione was wearing floor length black dress with sequins on top and I was wearing a gradient. My hair was open while hers was in an elegant and bun with a few tendrils escaping framing her face. We went to the main room and sat down with the rest of them.

3rd person P.O.V

They sat in the room, discussing the plan for tonight.

"I feel as if in the beginning, only the Grangers should go. Halfway into it we'll appear. Since Malfoy is invited, we can be his additional guests." Blaise piped up. The rest of them nodded. The grangers got up to leave while the others stayed. They met Jesse, Dean and Sam halfway through. They all started talking about their lives. Amber and Maria were excited to start Harvard while the boys were getting a lot of publicity lately. They soon reached the ballroom where the reunion was being held. They all mingled with one another.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the geek, the weirdo and the know-it-all" Their cousin, Jessica, sneered at them. Natasha snickered while Amber and Hermione laughed.

"Glad to see we still hold the positions as the best here." Amber coughed out. Jessica was about to reply when a call came from everyone that it was time for dinner. They sat at the table and started talking.

"So Hermione, what have you been doing these past few years?" her grandmother asked. Her grandmother was the only other person in her family who knew about her secret.

"Nothing really. I'm a doctor and own a few companies like 'The lion and the snake', 'Malfoy Industries' and am also the co-owner of this hotel." She said. It was true. She did own these companies. Everyone else gasped. Her grandmother smiled at them and continued talking. Soon, Jessica opened her mouth.

"So I sent a later to Draco Malfoy asking him if he would like to come! He replied that he would and is bound to be here any minute know!" she squealed. Every other female at the table squealed as well but Hermione and Co just rolled their eyes. A few minutes later, the doors opened and Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Will, Remus, lily and Ginny poured in. The grangers got up to meet them.

"Draco! I'm Jessica! I sent you the letter!"

"Thank you for inviting me Ms. Granger." He replied smoothly. He saw Hermione and winked at her. Natasha was introducing Sam, Jesse and Dean to her friends.

"You guys. This is Ron, Blaise, Will, Harry and Ginny. These two little younglings are Remus and Lily. They are Harry and Ginny's kids. You people, this is Sam, Jesse and Dean. Play nice." She warned them. Ginny giggled and walked off with Natasha. Draco soon joined the whole group. He had charmed Jesse, Sam and Dean and were now working on a partnership to co-join the companies.

"Um, don't hate me for this but I was planning on proposing to Hermione in a few minutes" Draco said. Will glared at him.

"I was going to propose to Natasha" he mumbled. The rest of the guys just stared at them before they burst out laughing.

"You can do it one after the other. I suggest Draco go first." Jesse said.

"Go first for what?" Jessica's high pitched voice interrupted them.

"None of your concern, Pink" Sam snickered. She just huffed and walked away. They got back to talking and a few minutes later, Jessica and some others walked up to the group.

"Hello there. I'm Lauren Granger." One of them purred. She was wearing a hideously short dress that was pink and showed a bit too much skin. The others were a bit more covered. Hermione and her friends had walked back to the group. Lauren saw them and sneered at them. "Hello bookworm. I see you still look vile." She smirked at her. Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked away. Soon, everyone had forgotten about that incident. Draco and Will saw Natasha and Hermione standing in the middle of the room. At that moment, everyone went back to sitting at the table and back to talking.

"So Lauren, when are you going to introduce us to the lucky man?" their grandmother, Helen, asked.

"Well, he is supposed to be-" she was cut off because at that moment, another person entered the room. Lauren screeched and jumped at him. Natasha and Hermione were cackling like two madwomen. Lauren glared at them.

"Nice to see you've joined the party, Goyle" Hermione cackled. Goyle had changed for the better after some persuading from Draco. He was alright with muggles and had almost left the wizarding world.

"How do you know my husband?" Lauren demanded

"Well, we went to school together." Goyle answered. He owned a company and was quite well off. He had been a spy for the light during the war so that left him safe. After that, everyone went back to talking and having fun. Draco then stood up.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I was a prat to you in school and I'm deeply sorry about it. I'm actually glad you punched me back in third year since I deserved it. It was around that time I started liking you. When we did become friends, you stayed with me and helped me through dark times. You helped my mother and she adores you. I really love you so would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man on earth?" he finished. By the time his speech was finished, he was down on one knee and Hermione's mother was wiping tears from her eyes. Jessica was seething but hadn't said anything since her mother and grandmother were glaring at her to stay silent.

"You prat. YES!" Hermione screamed. She jumped on him and he placed the ring on her finger. It was gold and had emeralds lining the diamond that was noticeable. Everyone was grinning at them, even Lauren. Will then stood up.

"Natasha Night Granger. During school, you were my best friend. I told you from a very early time that I loved you. We were extremely competitive and you always won, being the best. Our teachers loved you and everyone was exceedingly intimidated by you. I still remember how you punched that 7th year in the face for being rude to one of our friends. It was funny. Make me the happiest man on earth?" He finished. Natasha laughed but hugged him none the less. Her ring was covered with sapphires and rubies. By now, Jessica was red in the face.

"NO! Why them?! Why not me?! They are nothing but stupid, ugly bookworms!"

"Well, since you've failed to notice, they are actually much better than you and we don't like you." Draco drawled. Jessica's mother had pulled her down and was admonishing her. Everything went smoothly after that, and Lauren had apologized for her behavior in the past. It was arranged that the marriage would be happening with Lauren's with the whole affair now being a triple wedding. Everyone was excited.

Go to my account for the dresses

(THANK YOU TO WHO REVIEWED ILY SO MUCH BUT I'M NOT CONTINUING THIS)


End file.
